


Light One Candle

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sappy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Severus and Remus invite Sirius to a special ceremony.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Light One Candle Pt. 24/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash

Pairings: Lupin/Snape/Black

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Day Twenty Four of the Advent Challenge-> Christmas Eve reveals passions once unexplored, now desired.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Silence fell over the house of 12 Grimmauld Place as Christmas Eve came slowly to an end as midnight chimed its last chime. Sirius turned the pages of his book silently, smiling as he laced a calloused hand through his hair and leaned his head against the palm. It was one of his favorite stories, given to him back when he had been in school at Hogwarts by James and Remus. He had been lucky in some respects for it had been Remus who had saved it after their unfortunate parting fourteen years prior. It had been one of the first things given back to him and had been reread dozens of times to his delight.

 

He tilted his head and listened to the sleeping sounds of the people who were staying with him that year for the holidays. Even Snape had made it back in time for Christmas Eve and was now with a much relieved Remus in the living room, where the previous sounds of lovemaking had quieted. Much to his confusion, he had been warmed by the soft cries of joy that had preceded the sounds and had shaken his head. Yes, he’d just oiled the hinges mainly because the squeak had been getting to him. But Snape giving him such credit was…unheard of. It had made him warm even more and flush with thoughts that had started to invade his troubled heart and mind since that first snow.

 

The love and respect his only living friend shared with his one time greatest enemy was something that confounded him and made him more envious than he was willing to admit. And the strange thing was, seeing that devotion so quietly and subtly shared between the two had been shared with him in the most invisible of ways. Remus had taken to speaking to him on things about Severus, Snape had talked to him before he had gone on this last perilous mission about Remus, and the fact that both had asked him to care for their partner was a trust and respect that had floored him. Especially from Snape. And he had willingly and readily agreed to it, wanting, for some strange reason, for their love to continue and for it to be shared with him even at the side.

 

Troubled, Sirius sighed as he gazed at the same page he had now been staring at for the past five minutes. He rubbed his eyes sadly, dimly realizing that his face was slightly damp with a couple of tears. He sighed again and sat up, stretching before rubbing his face. He reached for his goblet of fire whiskey and frowned as he saw it nearly empty. He blinked in surprise as the bottle was placed at the lip of his goblet and refilled it. He looked up, then blinked again as he saw Snape standing by him while Remus sat at the table slowly, both dressed in velvet night shirts. He smiled slightly and tipped his cup to them in thanks. “It is good to see you both relaxed for Christmas,” he murmured before sipping the whiskey, wincing at its scorching taste.

 

Severus sat down next to Remus and smiled as Remus said, “I hear you are one of the reasons for that.” He smiled even more as Sirius shrugged and glanced away, closing his book. Remus tilted his head, seeing what his dearest friend was reading. “'The Christmas Carol’. Your favorite book,” he murmured happily.

 

“I always read it when things are…bleak,” Sirius muttered softly, shifting uncomfortably as he fingered his book’s cover. “I should head for bed…” he added as he stood up hastily.

 

But a hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked down in shock at Snape as he was held. He realized that the hold wasn’t rough and was in fact gentle. Snape smiled slightly and tilted his head. “We have one thing we’d like you to join us in…if you will?” he whispered softly, invitingly as he slowly looked up at Black.

 

“Aye, Sirius. Please join us,” Remus asked quietly as he smiled at his friend when dark, uncertain eyes turned to his own in query. “We both want you there.”

 

Searching their gazes uncertainly, Sirius was silent as he considered their proposal. He truthfully was stunned with their request, unsure on what was going to be done or asked. But…he didn’t want to go to bed alone, he found. He wanted to stay up with them just a little bit longer…just stay in their warmth even if it killed him later. Slowly, he nodded and straightened up, keeping his feelings neutral as they both smiled at him with heart warming smiles. They stood as well and each took his hand before leading him upstairs to the room they had taken to sharing when Severus was visiting. Sirius looked around as they entered and noticed the holly and ivy decorations along the bed rungs as well as the mistletoe near the door.

 

His surprise grew as they stopped him under that mistletoe, each taking a gentle kiss from him before sharing one before him, causing him to catch his breath before they smiled at him. Gently, they led him the rest of the way into the room, the door shutting behind them as they went towards the center of the room. Remus nodded silently at Severus, then looked up at Sirius as Snape went over to their bed and retrieved what they needed. “Every year for two years now, we’ve done a little…bonding experience on Christmas Eve. Since it’s a bit late this year and since…there is one more we wish in that experience, it is even more special this year,” Remus explained quietly as Snape set up three pillar candles in a triangle around them.

 

“A…bonding experience?” Sirius whispered softly, eyes widening as Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ arms and brushed them up slowly and then down his front, removing the thin shirt that Sirius had been wearing.

 

“A very special bonding experience, Sirius,” Snape murmured as he came over after setting up the candles. He stepped in front of Remus and repeated what his lover had just done to Black by sliding his long fingered hands up Remus’ arms and slid them down slowly to remove the night shirt and baring the werewolf to the two dark haired men. Remus then looked at Sirius, smiling softly as he saw the flushed look on Sirius’ face and nodded at Severus.

 

Blinking in understanding, Black faced the Slytherin with conflicted feelings. His past reared up, the old hatred slapping at his other emotions like an immature child wanting its way. But as he stared at Snape, he saw what he had desired for so long: warmth, acceptance…forgiveness and love. Gently, he placed his hands on Severus’ hands, and then ran his fingers up slowly along the velvet cloth before coming to the front. His fingers plucked at the lacings and brushed the soft shirt off of the slender shoulders to pool down with the rest of their clothing.

 

His eyes trailed over the revealed flesh of both men before him and found that they were doing the same perusal of him. They locked eyes and Remus moved slowly, bringing his hand up to lace with Sirius’. He then laced his other hand with Severus’ and watched as Sirius took the initiative with Severus, lacing their long fingers together tightly as they locked dark eyes. Smiling, Remus bowed his head, followed by Severus, and then hesitantly by Sirius. “On this night, we light three candles of love, devotion, and forever. Bind our souls in all things, life or death, and may we always seek the other two in yearning for completion.” His words seemed to swirl around them, mingling with the warmth and candlelight.

 

“On this night, we light three candles of faith, dedication, and fidelity. Bind our souls in all things, sorrow or sweet, and may we always turn to each other for completion.” Severus’ addition added to the sense of binding that surrounded them.

 

Sirius breathed deeply, feeling their very essence fill him and warm him and he suddenly knew what he had to say. “On this night, we light three candles of acceptance, forgiveness, and enrichment. Bind our souls in all things, possible or impossible, and may we always be together in completion.” Slowly, he looked up, finding that the other two also were looking up just as slowly and they locked eyes. As if of one mind, they released each other’s fingers and ran them up each slender arm the hands were a part of. They ended at the shoulders and then ran them down each other’s chests slowly, stopping over their pectorals.

 

Looking at each other, the three once enemies now lovers whispered softly, “Bound in all things, find each other in all life, wait for each other in all death. One tonight and always.” The air thrummed with the power of their declarations and they trembled with the force of what held them now, mind, body, and soul. As one, they leaned in, brushing their lips together, automatically adjusting for noses and other of the inanities that kissing involved as they held together in that sensuous touch.

 

After a minute, they broke apart just as slowly as they came together, watching each other before moving to the bed, breaking the silent cloak that had held them in a trance. Sirius suddenly smiled at them in the purest of joy, breaking their hearts at how much they had wanted to see it. They urged him onto the bed and held him close, tentative touches now encompassing them as they learned of the other. Sirius was the first to make the first move as his hands slid over first Severus’ body and then Remus’. He leaned up suddenly and captured Snape’s lips in a heated kiss, both men groaning as Remus pressed close to watch. After that, their shyness and gentleness became more heated as caresses and kisses were exchanged in rapid fire succession.

 

Sirius found himself suddenly on top of Severus, kissing along the exposed pale neck as he felt Remus’ lips kiss down his neck and back. He arched and groaned loudly as Remus lapped at his lower back, causing Snape to laugh softly and caress his face. “He’s good, isn’t he?” he murmured as Black shuddered and gazed at him wantonly. “Oh this is what we wanted for so long…you have no idea…” Snape groaned out, eyes alight with delight and desire as Black turned his face just a bit to nuzzle Snape’s hand tenderly before moaning.

 

Remus leaned back, stroking himself to take off the need before he moved Sirius’ hips up and bent forward again to lap at Sirius’ entrance after cleansing it with a murmured spell. Sirius’ cry of need rang out into the room as he was penetrated by Remus’ tongue. Severus ran his hands down Sirius’ front, caressing pebbled nipples before traveling over too thin flesh. He grabbed Sirius’ buttocks, parting them more for Remus and earning a gasped cry from Sirius as the dark haired Gryffindor was penetrated even deeper. He locked eyes with Black, smiling faintly in pleasure as he watched Black tremble in need. He parted his legs as Remus’ long fingers sought his own entrance, stretching and preparing him with his usual carefulness before those fingers left him to coat Sirius’ twitching cock.

 

Moaning and arching, Black shook with his need to climax, but held himself in check at Remus’ growl of dominance, which actually caused him to shiver in more desire. He allowed himself to move down slowly, brushing his leaking cock against Snape’s and causing them to groan in unison as Snape parted his legs farther in clear invitation. Slowly, Sirius looked up for permission and smiled softly as he saw it before shifting down and pressing into Severus slowly, groaning out the Potion Master’s name as he was sheathed within the waiting heat.

 

He held steady, panting softly before the need to groan overwhelmed him as he was suddenly filled by Remus steadily. They all moaned quietly as Remus began moving them, pushing Sirius deeply into Severus before the nearly ecstatic dark haired man began to catch onto the rhythm. Soon, they were pushing together faster, clinging to the other in a need to be one so great that it inundated their senses along with the pleasure. With a unified cry of climax, they shuddered and thrust wildly together, tensing as one into each other as they either were filled with their release or it spattered on their stomachs before they collapsed together to their sides.

 

Sighing softly, Sirius nuzzled Snape’s chest, smiling lovingly as he felt Remus place a kiss on his neck. He looked up to watch as his two lovers kissed tenderly and lazily before they all snuggled together. Sirius closed his eyes, thankful for whatever spirit that had directed him to such happiness. He sent a silent prayer to everything he believed in that this would never end.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
